


Charles's dream

by RainStop



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStop/pseuds/RainStop





	Charles's dream

one  
    “Charles！Charles！”  
    在Charles彻底失去意识之前，他只听到Erik，他的爱人，在焦急的呼喊着他的名字。

two  
     天使与恶魔之间的战争从未停止过，或大或小，或长或短，只是永远都不会有彻底结束的一天。这一天也是如此，天使长Charles立于天使大军之后，距离上一次双方征战已有一年之久了，这次必定是场大战，Charles心想。  
    正如他所料，战争极其惨烈，双方皆死伤无数，也是因此而不得不停下，让双方都能喘一口气。Charles为了救下属下Logan的一条命，被击中了天使之翼的左翼，拥有着天界最美天使之翼的Charles，现如今左翼只剩下了一半，右翼也是焦黑一片，而且两翼一高一低，看来右翼除了被烧焦，翼骨也断了，连最基本的功能也失去了。天使之翼除了基本的飞行能力外，最重要的是防御与天使之力的储存，而这些，Charles现在都没有了。  
    但是Charles并不后悔救了Logan一条命，他的属下还年轻，才刚做了父亲，怎么能就这么死去呢。可是现在，他落在敌方的地盘，伤势颇重，又没有逃离的能力与手段，Charles让自己冷静下来，想出了一个大胆的主意。

three  
     Charles手中的权杖是他作为天使长的身份象征，也是陪伴他多年的武器。感受到权杖中所剩无几的天使之力，Charles强行引用天使之翼中残存的天使之力，合二为一，勉强施法更改了自己的外表，收起了头顶的天使之光，金色的发和碧蓝的眼都变做黑色，使他看起来像个普普通通的恶魔一样，而后将权杖草草掩埋在了脚下的土地中。他竭力收回天使之翼，一个平时眨眼一样简简单单的动作，却因为天使之力全无和受伤过重的双翼而疼的全身发抖。  
     身体并无严重的伤势，天使之力可以慢慢恢复，而收入体内的天使之翼也可以自行恢复如初，预计要一个月左右。想到这儿，Charles终于松了一口气，摊坐在地上，接下来，只要小心翼翼的在敌人的地盘活过一个月就行啦，Charles这样想。

four  
     天使和恶魔之间的战争为何无休无止呢，这是Charles现在正在想的事情。咬了一口左手拿着的烤肉，又喝了一口右手酒杯中的酒，或许是因为理念不同吧，Charles心想。与天使不同，恶魔会在战争之后庆祝，彻夜的狂欢和饮酒作乐来庆祝在战争洗礼中存活下来的勇士，而天使会在战争之后哀悼，缅怀逝去的至亲好友和英勇牺牲的战士。  
     这太傻了吧，受了伤还要吃肉喝酒，彻夜不眠，不好好修养。而且万一天使大军再次打过来，恶魔绝对无力抵抗啊，Charles在心里吐槽道，虽然天使绝对不会做趁人之危的事就是啦。  
     一边庆幸自己没被识破，一边在心里默默吐槽的Charles没有注意到赫赫有名的恶魔将军Erik从对面射过来的灼热视线。

five  
    Erik的心里都不知道该怎么吐槽好了，这么个傻白甜的小天使是怎么混上天使长的啊，你以为收了小光圈儿，改改发色眸色就能假扮恶魔糊弄过去了么！？就你那张漂亮的小脸蛋，我看了一眼就牢牢记在心里了，你以为我认不出来么？！但是还好没有别的恶魔认出来你，不然你还能悠哉悠哉的在那儿喝酒吃肉！？话说你吃的也太优雅可爱了吧，你学学你旁边的那个恶魔，大口啃肉，大口……艹，油都蹦你脸上了！恶魔里蠢货实在太多，天使要都像你一样傻白甜的话……怪不得天使恶魔之间打了这么些年还没完呢！  
    Erik看着Charles喝的红红的小脸蛋，内心继续咆哮着：艹，都喝了那么多了就别喝了啊！艹，油又蹦你脸上了咋还不知道躲！一旁的副官Azazel眼看着Erik的脸越来越黑，而后Erik突然站起来走过去夹起了一个脸红红的小恶魔离开了。喝的太多脑子不转了的Azazel眼神迷惘的打了个嗝，脑袋磕在桌子上睡着了。大部分恶魔现在都是一样的状态，所以也没人发现他们沉默寡言的恶魔将军夹走了一个伪装成恶魔的可爱小天使的事儿。

six  
     Charles现在心里想的不是恶魔酿的酒我一个天使喝了不会出什么事儿吧，而是虽然这酒后劲太大有点晕，但是真的蛮好喝的啊。所以当他被Erik夹起来带走，还被扔到床上的时候，还在嘿嘿嘿的傻乐呢。Erik看着床上的小天使，脸蛋儿红红的，沾染着酒气的唇挂着笑，变成了黑色也依旧毛卷卷的发，他突然想知道这甜甜的笑是否也能让酒变甜，所以他吻上了那沾染着酒气的双唇，品尝着，嗯，是甜的，不错。  
     Charles醒过来的时候已过午时，天使之力只恢复了一点点的无力感，宿醉的头痛，腰部的酸痛，以及一个不可言喻的部位传来的一种不可言喻的感觉，Charles呆住了，昨晚发生了什么，我怎么什么都不记得了？  
     Erik看着慢悠悠从床上坐起来，而后就一直呆呆的Charles，端了一杯水走过来递给他：“从今天起你就是我的所属了，没我的命令别乱走动，就在这里待着。”

seven  
    接下来的三周转瞬即逝，Charles每天吃吃喝喝睡睡的倒是悠闲得很，可对Erik来说并不算如此。除了发现了小天使的那个晚上他们“深入接触”了之外，只有一周之后的那一天，两个人算是“蜻蜓点水”了一下……  
    那一天晚上，Erik借着点儿酒劲把小天使摁倒在床上，不过只做了个手活，小天使就一副受了惊的小仓鼠样儿，缩成个球一样蜷在被子里，虽然Erik觉得这样很可爱也兴致高涨的不得了，但总有种罪恶感，所以也就止于手活了。而后的又两周也如此平静度过了。  
    Erik知道最多还有一周了，Charles还能在自己身边的日子。一旦Charles的天使之力恢复到鼎盛时期，那个临时施下的法术就会承受不住从内向外破开，到时候所有的恶魔都会发现Charles的存在。即使马上再次施法伪装，天使之力的波动也会引起上层那些大佬们的注意，因此，Erik做出了一个决定，他向上级申请带兵去边境巡查。

eight  
    Charles近来心情复杂，自从三周前他被那个鼎鼎大名的恶魔将军Erik宣称为所有物开始，他一直小心翼翼，怕被发现身份后囚禁，殴打，虐待，拷问之类的，然而这一切都没有发生。只有一次，一次……用手的那种事，可也仅此而已。  
     而刚刚，Charles被通知明日一早随Erik一同去边境巡查，让他提前做好准备。因此他偷偷去了一趟他掩埋权杖的地方，用一块破布包裹，把它带了回来。Charles知道，最多还有一周时间，天使之力完全恢复，他的伪装就会暴露，而在这时候去边境绝对是一件好事，一是可以偷偷穿越边境返回天界，二是即便暴露了也会被认为是一直偷偷潜藏在边境，而不会给Erik带来麻烦。即使是恶魔，Charles也不希望Erik因窝藏敌人而被处死。

nine  
    时间如期而至，今天是最后一天了。天刚蒙蒙亮，Charles就醒了，他知道最多到正午时分，他的天使之力就会冲破伪装了，他必须得走了。Charles蹑手蹑脚的起床洗漱，他不想吵醒Erik，而后拿着权杖偷偷离开了。而在帐篷的门帘落下的那一瞬间，Erik就睁开了双眼，他翻身下床，翻起帐篷小窗口的一角，看着Charles的背影离开恶魔大军驻扎的营地，向着边境的方向离开了。  
    我的小傻瓜啊，回去吧，只是可惜我看不到你伴随着力量恢复的一刹那，难以抑制的耀眼的金色卷发，碧蓝大海般的双眼，洁白的双翼，和神圣的天使之光了。可我也不想再看见这些，因为我不想再在战场上与你相对了。

ten  
     天使长Charles并没有死于大战中并想方设法回到了天界的消息迅速传开并传的沸沸扬扬。当初在战场上被Charles救下了一条命的那个初为人父的属下Logan，携伴侣Scott和孩子Laura来一起感谢Charles，Charles也为可爱的Laura施加了祝福与守护。  
     日子又恢复到从前的状态，可在Charles心里有些东西似乎已经有所不同了。他向上层做了汇报，关于他是如何活下来并逃脱的，众天使都感叹于他的勇气和运气，只有他自己感觉事实并不如此简单。Charles仔细回想了在魔界的一切，他单纯却并不愚笨，所以他很快就明白了这一切都有Erik在从中相助。只是有一点他想不通，为什么？  
    Charles思考了很久，可还是想不通，是什么原因让Erik识破了他的身份却不拆穿；是什么原因让Erik一直保护着他不被其他恶魔发现；是什么原因让Erik背叛他所信仰的一切帮助自己回到天界？直到他想起了他的那个下属，那个有着恩爱的同性恋人和可爱孩子的下属。  
    是爱啊，Erik是爱着他的，而他也同样爱着Erik，真是个傻瓜啊，他怎么才明白过来！他要去见Erik，现在就要！

eleven  
    Charles缓缓睁开了眼睛，果不其然见到了Erik。胡子拉碴，眼下还带着黑眼圈，一脸紧张的看着自己：“怎么样，Charles，有没有什么地方还痛？”Charles笑着摇摇头，和他讲起了昏迷时的梦。看着Erik眼中映着的自己的倒影，他说：“看，即使在梦里，我也知道你会保护我。”  
    一个月之后，Charles已经从之前战斗留下的伤势中彻底恢复了，正坐在书桌后处理堆积文件的时候，门被敲响，而后紫色披风，紫色头盔，手中托着带有紫色蝴蝶结的紫色礼盒的Erik出现在他面前，“礼物，庆祝你恢复。”Erik一面说着，一面把礼盒放在Charles的面前。  
     Charles抬起手揉揉眼睛，这突如其来的一大堆紫色让他的眼睛感觉辣辣的。“不拆开看看么？”Erik催促道，带着毫不隐晦的期待眼神。“Erik，我们都在一起多少年了，即使我不动用能力，我也知道你在想什么。”Erik看着那双让他百看不厌沉迷其中的蓝色眼睛，伸手摘下头盔放在了书桌上，“那就不要浪费时间了，你一定会喜欢我的礼物的！”Charles翻了个白眼，“我就知道不该告诉你那个梦的……”“我保证你会喜欢的！我的纯情小天使～”

番外  
     第二天傍晚，变种人学校的操场上出现了一个cos成天使的万磁王，还带着一对儿有点儿不那么洁白的假翅膀，在跳四小天鹅。众人纷纷赶到教授的卧室门前，请求教授大发慈悲放过万磁王，不要再继续脑他了，他们的眼睛已经到达承受极限，快要辣瞎了。


End file.
